


An Invitation Impossible to Refuse

by Fanny_Glambert



Series: The Beguining of a Great... Well... Orgy [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tied-up Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Adam call Liam to play w them and Adam has a surprise for Daddy Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation Impossible to Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here am I again. I think I got that right now...

 

 

Liam was bored in his loft, trying to get interessed in whatever was on tv when his cellphone rang. It was a message from Harry.

Knowing his band mate, Liam thought he probably was bored too and wanted to hang out. He wasn't in the mood for going out, so he opened the message just to reply and tell Harry just to come over. It wasn't a text message, though, it was private Vine.

He started the short video and waited.

There was Harry's smiling face, surrounded by messy locks. "Hey Li!" he started "My new friend wants to meet you, could you come over here?" and then Harry moved the camera to focus on a smiling guy who was resting his chin on Harry's stomach. On Harry's naked stomach and that guy was no one less then Adam fucking Lambert!

Immediately Liam rang back to Harry, who picked up the phone in the middle of a laugh.

"What are you doing naked with Adam Lambert?"

"Oh Li... I'll really have to explain this to you? Again?"

"Don't be a prick, Hazz!"

"Oh com'on Liam!" he heard Harry huff before he continued "We met last night at the bar and let me tell you... Mr. Lambert here knows what he wants and how to get it!"

"Harry, stop calling me Mr. Lambert or I'll gag you and spank that cute butt of yours!" - Liam heard at the back.

"Promisses, promisses..." - a joyful scream.

"Get that gorgeous body over here quick, Liam – Adam said on the phone – or your friend will get all the fun by himself."

Liam spent some seconds just looking at his phone. He had decided long ago that the orgies with his bandmates where off, but... That was Adam Lambert inviting him... There weren't a single human soul that didn't crave for that body!

Before he could think twice, Liam got out of his bed, took a quick shower and dressed nice. Soon he was on a cab to Harry's place.

He rang the door bell and waited for Harry’s rushed steps. Instead, heavy passed steps got closer and the door was open by a very naked Adam Lambert.

"Hi..." - Liam cleaned his throat and tried again - "Hello Adam."

"Hello there Liam! Please come in!"

"Where's Harry?"

"He called me Mr. Lambert again." - Adam said vaguelly, but Liam got it.

They entered Harry's room to find him gagged and tied up to the head board.

"Always getting yourself in trouble, right, Hazza?!"

Adam laughed and turned to Liam. "Whanna help me punish him?"

"Maybe later..." that said, Liam grabbed Adam's neck and kissed him ferociously.

A muffed sound came from where Harry was, but the two man didn’t pay any attention. Adam proceeded to take Liam’s clothes off while their lips were still attached.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Adam said, finally backing off. Liam’s cheeks were red and he was panting, but a little smile was curving his thick lips.

“Thanks.” Liam then took a step closer leading Adam to the edge of the bed behind him. “You know... I used to stare at pictures of you and wonder what your body was like underneath all those flashy clothes.”

With a quick push Adam was on the matress looking back at the younger man standing between his legs. His proud, thick erection showing how much Liam was enjoying this.

“What do you think now?”

“I think you’re perfect...” Stradling the singer, Liam lowered his head to bite a red mark on his neck, just above his newest tattoo. “So... What’s that ‘high’ you’re chasing?”

“Right now?” – with a cheeky smile, Adam grabbed Liam’s dick and started pumping it. “I think I’ll find it right here.”

“You want me to...” – Adam nodded, moving his fingers a little quicker.

Harry made a noise that sounded a lot like a very outraged “What?”

“Sorry Hazza!” Liam laughed and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, just above the gag. When he looked back to Adam, he was holding the lube and a condom.

“Be gentle then, big guy.”

"Are you a bottom?"

"No. But I wanna feel that inside me."

With a proud grin, Liam took the lube and coated his fingers generously.

Adam was tight, very tight. So much so, that Liam had second thoughts about doing this but once he hit his prostate, the moan that came out of Adam’s mouth convinced him to keep going.

It was a long, slow process to open Adam up but oh so pleasant! The singer looked boneless on the matress. Little moans and whimpers scaped from his plump lips from time to time. Liam got three of his thick fingers rotating and curling easely inside the man's hole before he was satisfied.

"I think you are ready dear. Shall we?"

Harry protested again beside them.

"If you're not happy to watch Hazz I'll gladilly blindfold you." Liam barked.

Harry shook his head energically, messing his locks even more.

"Thought so. Now we, Mr. Lambert..."

Adam shoot an angry look to his soon to be barelly legal lover, who ignored him.

"Hey, don't blame me if you are a decade older than us..."

"Liam!" Adam grabed the younger man's wrist and pulled him towards his face for a demanding kiss - "You talk too much! Fuck me already!"

"Your wish is my comand, Mr. Lambert!"

That said, Liam positioned himself at Adam's entry. He pushed slowly past the first ring of muscles.

"Bloody Hell!" Adam grunted.

"Breath Adam. I'm almost in."

When Liam bottomed out all of them sighed. Harry was watching closely, his cock jumping and twitching agaist his stomach.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"So fucking full!" - Adam's voice was husky and low.

"You feel so tight around my cock, Adam... I never felt anything like this!

"Liam! For fuck's sake, move!"

The younge singer started pouding slowly, gainning pace and rhythm. He held one of Adam legs against his own chest while the other wrapped his waist. That way he reached even farther inside Adam, who was moaning and clutching his fingers around the bed sheets.

At some point Liam let Adam's leg go and lowered his torso so he could kiss the singer. He suported his weight with a hand beside Adam's head and the other on his neglected cock.

"Fuck, Liam! I'm gonna..."

"No! Not yet." Clenching his fingers around the base of Adam's erection, Liam delayed the orgasm that was about to burst, which got him a grunt from the older man. "I want you in all fours Adam. And you'll give my poor friend the blowjob of his life."

"He already got one." Adam replied, defiant.

Impatient, Liam tightened his grip on Adam's cock and pounded inside him forcefully.

"You'll pay me for that, Payne. Mark my words!" Adam said, while assuming the requested position.

"What a beautiful ass you have, Mr. Lambert!"

Adam's response was muffled by Harry's cock hitting the back of his throath when Liam once again started moving against his ass.

In no time, his orgasm was peaking again, coiling and building up in his lower body. Harry was panting through the gag and Liam was loosing his pace.

"Make Harry come, Adam! Put that talented tongue to work!"

With a muffled grunt, the curly boy came in Adam's mouth, who swalloed it all, falling back on his side to enjoy the effects of his own orgasm, bursting through his cock. Liam got off of him and threw away the condom just in time for his come to hit the singer's chest and stomach.

"If that isn't a beautiful sight, I don't know what is!" - Liam said, panting and kissed Adam, feeling Harry's taste in his tongue.

The younger boy got hectic, pulling agaist his restrains, so Liam proceeded to free him. Once his hands were free, Harry got the gag out and without a word, started licking Adam's chest, colecting his and Liam's come.

"That was amazing!" He shouted, siting on his hounches. "I wish I had it taped so I could watch again!"

"No!" Both man said, alarmed.

"I know! I know..." - Harry pouted so Adam pulled him for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Hey! I want a cuddle too!"

"You don't deserve a cuddle, Payne!" Adam said, kissing Harry on the cheek - "You got too gready!"

"That's the way he is, Adam." Harry went in defence of his friend "Daddy Direction likes to be in control."

"Yeah... I got that... Come here, boy."

With a smile, Liam got himself between Harry and Adam, receiving a kiss in each cheek.

"So... Who are we gonna call next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, plz! ~puppy eyes~


End file.
